Harry Do'Urden
by Angry lil' elf
Summary: A heartfelt wish from a five year old Harry sends him to Faerun where Drizzt finds him, takes him in and teaches him the ways of a ranger, Dumbledore then pulls Harry from his adopted world to find that Harry isn't a little boy anymore. Contains manipulative delusional Dumbledore, mulitple character bashing, strong intelligent Harry, Harry/Tonks at first, then eventual Harry/Fleur
1. Chapter 1

Harry Do'Urden

A Harry Potter and Forgotten Realms crossover story.

Rating: M15+ for violence, swearing, sex scenes and other adult themes.

Warnings: strong, intelligent powerful Hufflepuff Harry, Snape bashing, manipulative delusional Dumbledore, Dumbledore bashing, some Weasley bashing in later chapters minus Bill, Charlie, Arthur and the Twins, some Hermione bashing, British Ministry bashing, Dursley bashing, Rita bashing, Umbridge bashing, Voldemort bashing and Malfoy bashing.

Pairings: Harry/Tonks at first, then Harry/Fleur and some Harry/Gabrielle.

Summary: After a heartfelt wish when being abused by the Dursleys, Harry is taken to Faerun where Drizzt and Catti Brie find him and raise him as their own teaching him their ways, Dumbledore then drags Harry back from Faerun only to find Harry isn't a little boy anymore.

Now we begin;

SLAP!

"Get in there you little freak! We'll let you out in a week to feed you!" screeched the woman's voice as a little jet black haired five year old boy was shoved into a cupboard and the sound of a lock sliding into place showed that the door was locked from the outside.

The little boy wept silent tears as he lay on his little dirty mattress, wishing with all his might that he was somewhere away from the cruel family that abused him regularly, the protective wards that lay on the house listened and with a flash of light he disappeared.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Supreme Mugwump, was sitting at his desk in the British Ministry of Magic, nodding off after dealing with some gruelling paper work, when suddenly an alarm went off, rousing the old man into wakefulness, checking through the magical sensors as to where the alarm was coming.

Seeing that alarm was coming from Privet Drive where he had left the last living Potter in the care of his only living family, Dumbledore went to the fireplace, threw in some Floo powder, travelled to the Leaky Cauldron pub, from there Dumbledore apparated near Privet Drive, transfigured his robes into a neat muggle suit and walked towards the suburb.

What he saw surprised him, Number Four was a smoking wreck, people were looking at the smoking wreck shocked asking questions as to what happened, Petunia Dursley, Vernon Dursley and Dudley Dursley were sitting on the sidewalk trying to answer questions as best they could.

Petunia Dursley saw Dumbledore walking up towards the building and screeched at him "YOU! If you hadn't left that, that freak! None of this would've happened!" she screeched, "And may I ask what happened?" Dumbledore asked calmly "He blew up our house, that's what!" Vernon snarled "Where's Harry?" Dumbledore asked, "In his room of course" Vernon muttered darkly.

Dumbledore walked inside, walking upstairs, looking into the rooms, nothing there, one room had nothing but broken toys and books, checking the basement, not a sausage.

Just as Dumbledore was about to walk out, he noticed the cupboard, there was a lock on the outside, why would you put a lock on the cupboard? Looking inside, the wizard found a dirty little mattress and some meagre toys and a filthy blanket, realising what Harry's living conditions were caused anger to course through Dumbledore, taking the blanket Dumbledore stalked outside to where the crowd was.

"What are you going to do?" Petunia asked as Dumbledore walked past her, Dumbledore looked at her coldly, his eyes no longer possessing the usual twinkle "Do about what?" Dumbledore replied icily "About all this!" Petunia screeched.

"As soon as you tell me as to why you would make a five year old boy live in a locked cupboard" Dumbledore replied in a stony voice, Petunia's face paled as the neighbours heard that sentence.

"See here, you can't tell us how to run our home!" Vernon said indignantly, Dumbledore rounded on him and replied coldly "If it concerns the welfare and protection of an innocent five year old toddler, I think the neighbours, the law and I would have a lot to say!"

Leaving the Dursleys to the furious questions of the neighbours as police sirens wailed edging closer to the scene, Dumbledore apparated away to the Ministry, ready to begin investigating the disappearance of Harry Potter.

The boy in question was in fact wandering an unknown wilderness, lost, cold and hungry, Harry considered making another wish but instinctively knew that there would be no more wishes for today.

As Harry wandered the wilderness, he briefly wished he was at a road instead of a forest.

A low growling sounded out from some nearby bushes, Harry froze as something worse than Uncle Vernon lumbered out of the bushes, it walked on all fours and as it saw Harry it stood up on its hind legs and gave a roar, Harry stumbled back, tripping over a root, falling onto his back, Harry almost wet his underpants in terror.

Suddenly, an arrow soared through the air and landed in the shoulder of the monster, the beast roared out its pain and displeasure, another arrow landed in the creature, this time in its forehead, killing the creature, the creature fell crumpled on the ground dead.

Then a tall black skinned man with stark white hair and lavender coloured eyes stepped out of the bushes holding a bow with an arrow nocked loosely.

"Hello there, young man, would you mind telling me what you're doing in a place like this all alone?" the strange looking man asked kindly.

Harry whimpered and the man's face fell into a look of concern and said "It's alright lad, I'm not going to hurt you, let's start again I'm Drizzt Do'Urden and what's your name?" he asked kindly, "Harry Potter sir" Harry replied politely, this was the usual reply that the Dursleys trained him to say whenever meeting with strangers, whenever strangers weren't around he was called 'the freak'.

"Potter eh? Awfully young to have mastered a trade aren't you?" Drizzt said humorously, it must've been a family joke to have named the boy Potter after his father, the only reply from the boy was a look of puzzlement, Drizzt sighed and said "Well now that we've made introductions, would you mind telling me how you came to be here?" he asked.

Harry replied "I was lying in the cupboard under the stairs and I made a wish I was somewhere else and I woke up here" he said politely, "A wish eh? And what do you mean 'cupboard under the stairs'?" Drizzt asked.

Harry looked around and said "It's where my aunt and uncle make me sleep, please don't tell them I said that!" he pleaded, Drizzt's face fell into a look of concern and pity and said "Don't worry, they aren't here, they won't be able to hurt you while I'm here, I promise" he said kindly.

Harry nodded showing his trust in Drizzt, "Now, if you could kindly go into the bushes behind me and grab my pack, I'll show you how to skin a bugbear" Drizzt said, the boy scrambled to where Drizzt said and brought back Drizzt's pack his feet hardly making a sound.

Drizzt looked at the boy and asked "Have you been trained in ranger craft lad? You move awfully quiet for a five year old" he said, Harry replied "I have to move quietly so uncle Vernon doesn't hear, he doesn't like me making noise in the house" he whispered, Drizzt frowned, angered at the thought of this Vernon person forcing a child to be quiet, but smiled and said to Harry "Well he's not here right now is he? Now for your first lesson, I'll teach you how to properly skin a bugbear and from there we'll go to Shadowdale and see if we can make a little gold selling the skin, now the trick is to angle the knife like this…" Drizzt then proceeded to teach the boy how to skin a bugbear carcass.

Meanwhile in the British Ministry of Magic

"Supreme Mugwump, the child is gone" the Unspeakable reported to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore frowned and said "I know that, what else?" he asked, "No, GONE, disappeared from this world, not a trace of him at all, not in this dimension anymore" the Unspeakable said clarifying what he meant.

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose in surprise and he asked "What could have caused that?"

The Unspeakable sighed exasperatedly and Dumbledore realised how foolish the question sounded.

"Magic, very powerful magic that the boy must've invoked to cause him to slip through dimensional barriers, that's what must've caused him to disappear, the child must have been in great distress for such magic to happen, your headmistress told me that you left the boy with the worst muggles imaginable" the Unspeakable said accusingly, Dumbledore sighed and replied defensively "They were the only family he had left" he said his shoulders slumped.

The Unspeakable rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath, Albus ignored that and asked "Can you find the boy?" he asked, "We would need something personal of his to find him, like a favourite toy or something" the Unspeakable said knowing the child didn't have any toys.

"I have some things belonging to his parents, I was going to give them to him when he was older" Albus said, the Unspeakable shook his head and replied "They may be legally his but they're not his emotionally, we need something personal of his in order to find him" he said.

Albus looked thoughtful and said "I took a blanket from his room that was with him when I left him with the Dursleys, if anything it might've been special to him" Albus said, bringing out the blanket, the Unspeakable took it and said "It'll do, we'll let you know if we find the child."

Meanwhile, in Mithral Hall

"Welcome Harry to Mithral Hall" Drizzt said as the doors to the ancient dwarven city opened, it had been five years after Drizzt took Harry and began teaching the ways of a warrior, Harry learned that Drizzt was a drow or commonly called a dark elf and was considered one of the greatest warriors of Faerun, Drizzt also had a human wife named Catti Brie, a beautiful woman who had imparted on Drizzt when he left Underdark cultural awareness and tolerance.

Catti became a mother to Harry and took care of him whenever Drizzt was unable to when he was away adventuring or attending to other duties, Harry loved Catti like a son would a mother.

Drizzt's class was that of a ranger and was thus trained in the ways of woodcraft and forest lore and so Harry was trained to become a ranger ever since Drizzt took him in. When Drizzt took Harry in, Harry decided to take the name Do'Urden as his own to escape the jokes made at the name Potter, so he was in name Drizzt's son.

Harry had heard stories of how Drizzt helped reclaim Mithral Hall and was eager to go there himself and learn all its wonders and now here he was, Harry was dressed in garb designed for the cold weather and was wearing a longsword and shortsword sheathed in his belt and a bow with a quiver of arrows on his back.

"Now Harry I have some things to attend to in Mithral Hall, why don't you go have a look around at the stores and see if there's anything you like, here's a little spending money for you" Drizzt said passing a small purse of gold to Harry, Harry looked inside and counted, "A hundred? Father please, I couldn't possibly accept" Harry stammered Drizzt chuckled and said "I'm not taking no for an answer, call it an early birthday present, now go have fun, but try to stay out of trouble."

Harry nodded and made his way to the Market district and began to look at the wares on for sale.

Seven years later

Harry launched an arrow at a charging orc, the arrow hitting it in the throat; the orc gurgled as the arrow head pierced its throat and died.

Harry nocked another arrow to his bow, drew back the bow string and aimed at another orc warrior charging towards his friend, the cleric Bombadus Ironhand, releasing the arrow, the arrow hit the orc's shoulder, causing it to snarl in pain, making Bombadus look around to see the orc and slammed his mace into the creature's skull, caving in the creature's skull.

Harry and Bombadus were part of an adventuring party that was looking for an ancient tomb that once belonged to the Riders of Nesme and was said to contain a storehouse of treasures.

Along with Harry and Bombadus was the thief Bronn Quickfingers, the wizard Calmar Farsight and the paladin Henry Trueblade, all of whom Harry had become good friends with and trusted.

As soon as the last orc was dispatched, the entrance of the tomb loomed in front of the party.

"Well looks like this it" Harry remarked, "care to do the honours Bronn?" Harry asked, Bronn smiled and immediately began to check the entrance of the tomb for traps after a few minutes Bronn gave the all clear and the group the proceeded down into the tomb, keeping an alert eye out for any traps.

So far no traps had been sprung and the group soon made it to the main section of the tomb, seeing a doorway with the crest of the Riders upon it, the group immediately checked it for any traps, both magical and mundane, Bronn saved the group's life by disarming a poison gas trap and managed to get the door to open revealing the door revealing the treasure room and releasing an angry ogre sleeping there.

The ogre disliking its sleep being disturbed lumbered out to meet the group, Henry charged forward to meet it in combat with his greatsword drawn only to be swatted aside by the ogre's club, Calmar fired off a bolt lightning at it causing it some discomfort, the ogre then lumbered over to where Calmar was, Harry quickly fired an arrow at the ogre, the arrow lodging itself in the creature's shoulder.

This gave the ogre pause for thought and looked around to where Harry was, seeing where Harry was, the ogre lumbered over, raising its club to crush Harry, Harry drew his longsword and prepared to fight it.

The ogre swung its club in a downward arc, Harry leapt out of the way just in time as the head of the club slammed down on the stone floor, causing some cracks to appear, Harry dashed to the ogre's side and stabbed into the creature's thigh as Bombadus slammed his mace into the ogre's other leg; the creature roared out its pain and displeasure and swatted Bombadus aside with its free hand and swung blindly at Harry with its club, Harry blocked as best he could with his sword, only for his sword to be broken by the sheer force of the blow but thankfully the block had stopped most of the force of the ogre's blow so Harry only received some bruises.

Harry then switched to his shortsword tossing away his broken longsword and stabbed into the ogre's side waist, the ogre roared out its displeasure as it fell onto its knees allowing Harry to then cut the creature's throat, the ogre shuddered as it died from its throat being cut and slumped onto the ground still as a rock, no longer alive.

The rest of the group gave a cheer as the ogre died, congratulating Harry on his successful kill, proceeding into the storeroom, Harry was given first pick of the treasure; inside the storeroom was a good sized chest full of gold and gems, some well-made plate armour that Henry took, a bejewelled staff that Calmar took, some enchanted leather boots that Bronn took, a mithral helmet that Bombadus took and Harry found a hand-and-a-half sword that had an air of magic about it, Calmar identified it as a vorpal sword and said that it could replace Harry's broken longsword, Harry agreed and found inscribed on the sword's blade was the name of the sword, _Edge_.

Harry placed Edge in his bag of holding that he had bought after a successful adventure and the group then proceeded to leave the tomb.

Back in the British Ministry of Magic

"Supreme Mugwump, we've located the child, he's alive" the Unspeakable said, delivering the report, Albus looked up and asked "Can you bring him back?"

"Not yet, we have establish contact first, we've managed to touch his dreams, so we know he's alive" the Unspeakable replied, "Well, bring him back if you can, he is needed here, it's been six years since he disappeared and we have no idea what conditions he's living in" Albus said, the Unspeakable replied "Well in all fairness, we had no idea what his living conditions were before he disappeared."

Albus looked away a little embarrassed, not because he was actually embarrassed but because courtesy dictated it.

Back in the Faerun wilderness

Harry and company were relaxing by the fire, enjoying a roast pheasant that Harry had brought down with a well-aimed arrow along with some wild herbs and vegetables and some good mead that Bronn had brought along.

Harry was admiring his new sword when suddenly the flames started hissing and spitting and a voice started calling out Harry's name "Harry, Harry Potter are you there?" Henry quickly drew his greatsword and exclaimed "What devilry is this?"

Calmar then said "I've no idea, but it's calling out Harry's name, Harry do you know what this is?" he asked, Harry replied "Your guess is as good as mine but be ready just in case" he said as he readied his sword.

Harry could just make out the image of an old man with a long beard, the image then said "Harry, Harry Potter are you there Harry?" the image asked, Harry responded "I am Harry but my name is not Potter, I am Harry Do'Urden, who are you demon?" Harry asked.

"My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, I knew your parents and the world you came from, stick your head into the fire so we can talk" the fiery image said, Bombadus hissed "No Harry! It could be some kind of demon's trick to catch an easy meal! Don't do it!" Bombadus said.

Harry looked at the old man's image and asked "Why have you contacted me demon? And tell the truth!" he barked, "Your parents had a wish for you to be trained at Hogwarts School of Wizardry & Witchcraft and we've been searching for you for six years, stick your head in the fire so we can talk and I'll explain everything" the old man's image said, Harry drew out his water skin and poured out the water on the fire dousing it, exclaiming "No demon! I will not go back to that world where I was abused and neglected! So you can go shove it up your arse!"

Calmar scanned the fire for any residual magic and said "Well whatever kind of creature that thing was, it's gone now, good work Harry" he said, Harry thanked and the party settled down for some sleep.

Back in the Ministry

Albus drew back from the fire in surprise as the fire from the other side was doused turning the fire here into regular flame, burning Albus's beard & hair and some of his clothing.

"What happened? And are we absolutely sure that it was Harry? He certainly didn't sound like a eleven year old" Albus asked, the Unspeakable replied "Looks like he didn't want to come and it could be different time speeds so it might explain his age" he said, Albus then said "But he has to, he is needed here."

"Then we'll have no choice but to summon him" the Unspeakable said, Albus sighed and replied "I was rather hoping to avoid that"

The Unspeakable replied "Well we have no choice, if he is as all important as you say he is about the prophecy, then we have to summon him here, I'll make the preparations" and left the study.

In the Faerun wilderness

Calmar was sleeping soundly when he was awoken by a strangled shouting, Calmar woke looking wildly, the others woke up to the fire now a roaring green and Harry being dragged into it with his bag of holding and his new sword but leaving behind his favourite ranger's cloak, Bronn quickly grabbed Harry by his free hand and tried in vain to pull him out of the roaring green flame, but sadly Harry was sucked into the green flame and the flame then died to its usual orange embers.

Harry screamed as he was spinning about in the green flame and with a thud, Harry landed and tumbled out of a fireplace, dazed and confused Harry saw the old man from the fire and drew out a throwing knife and flung it at the old man, scoring a hit, the old man grunted in pain before pointing a short wooden stick at him and said "Stupefy" a jet of crimson red light shot out and hit Harry in the head, knocking him out.

Albus looked at the young man and asked the Unspeakable "Are you sure that this is Harry Potter? He doesn't look like a eleven year old" he said, the Unspeakable was removing the runes of summoning and replied "You saw the spell Albus, nothing went wrong, this is Harry Potter, one reason for his current age might be different time speed in the dimension he had been living in, now you might want to wake him up and explain everything to him" the Unspeakable said and left the room.

Albus looked to the unconscious young man, used a binding spell to tie the lad up in some ropes and said, pointing his wand "Enerverate" the boy's eyes flickered open and he started looking around wildly asking "What happened?! Where am I?! Why am I tied up?!" he asked.

"Calm yourself my boy, now can you tell me who you are?" Albus asked in his best grandfatherly voice, the boy's emerald green eyes looked at the old man and said "I am Ranger Harry Do'Urden and YOU, you were the one from the fire earlier, why did you pull me from my friends?!" he growled his eyes flashing dangerously, Albus replied diplomatically "I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and are you Harry as in Harry Potter son of James and Lily Potter?" he asked kindly, "I see my birth parents really were potters, I have worked hard to earn my current name and only my lord and father Drizzt Do'Urden can tease me about that name, I am Harry Do'Urden" Harry said.

Albus then said simply "No, no, you are Harry Potter, the son of James and Lily Potter, they weren't potters they were wizard and witch" he said, "I do not see how that applies to me, now if you'll untie me and explain why you pulled me away from my friends I'll not kill you for your insolence if you're lucky" Harry said.

Albus complied and magicked away the ropes binding Harry and let Harry stand up and rub some feeling back into his limbs and began to explain "Ah you see Harry, you've been missing for six years and your parents wish was for you to be schooled where they were taught at Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft as they were" Albus said.

"Twelve" Harry stated "Sorry?" Albus asked "It's been twelve years since I left my cruel aunt and uncle and I was found in the wilderness of Faerun and my foster father Drizzt took me in and I'm sorry but I've been trained in the ranger craft since I was five and I've no use for your school, being a ranger will take up too much time for me to be taught magic, I prefer a good sword to casting spells, so I've simply no use for your school so now if you'll point me in the direction of Mithral Hall I'll be on my way" Harry said as he adjusted the strap of his bag of holding.

"Ah about that, there's a slight snag in your plan" Albus said mildly.

Harry looked at him questioningly, Albus began to explain that they weren't Faerun but in a different dimension, which Harry grasped quickly calling it a 'different material plane' here in this dimension, they could summon things but not send them back so it would take some time for Harry to be sent back to Faerun.

But why not in the meantime stay here and see what it had to offer? Albus explained that Harry's only blood relatives had been jailed for abusing and neglecting Harry so special accommodations could be arranged and in the meantime Harry would be taught at Hogwarts as per his parents' wishes, Harry grudgingly consented and asked that as soon as he was done with his schooling that he be sent back to Faerun as soon as possible, Albus said some agreeable words without actually agreeing, something Harry picked up on, which made him think that the old man was hiding something.

At the Leaky Cauldron

Harry and Albus flooed to the Leaky Cauldron, Harry stumbled out of the fireplace with a crash, while Albus remained upright.

Harry and Albus then walked up to the Innkeeper Tom, "One room for Mister Harry Potter" Albus began before Harry interrupted him "No! No Potter! I am Harry Do'Urden, I worked hard to earn that name so you might as well get used to it" Harry said, "Harry I explained to you before your parents…" Albus replied "My birth parents are dead and unless you're a necromancer and can summon them up, they don't get a say in what my name should be and neither do you" Harry rebutted.

People's heads turned at the word 'necromancer' Albus groaned inwardly at the unwanted attention and said to Tom "One room for Harry Do'Urden until September 1st, he'll be going on the Hogwarts Express that day" Albus said hoping not to draw anymore unwanted attention, Tom replied "Will do right this way Mr P- I mean Mr Do'Urden"

Harry replied "Thank you, can you direct me to the privies?" he asked "The bathroom is this way" Tom said "But I need the privies" Harry said "I'll explain on the way, Mr Do'Urden."

A day later, Harry was idly picking at what the people of this world considered breakfast when a stern old woman flooed out of the fireplace "Ah Mr Potter I am…" she started "I explained to the old man before, my name is not 'Potter', it's Do'Urden after my lord and foster father Drizzt Do'Urden" Harry said cutting her off.

The old woman looked taken back before apologising "My apologies Mr Do'Urden, I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, teacher of transfiguration and headmistress of Hogwarts, I was asked to be your guide to Diagon Alley to help you get your school things today, so if you'll finish your breakfast and we'll be on our way" she said.

"I've already finished" Harry said, "No you haven't" Minerva said looking at Harry's plate, "This isn't a meal I'm used to, usually when out on the road we have whatever we can catch or have readymade rations, so a meal such as this is not what I'm used and finished anyway, so let's go" Harry said pulling on his bag of holding and adjusting his swords by his side, Minerva complied and they left for the back part of the inn.

It was very interesting how the wall in the little courtyard opened up to reveal a bustling street full of people with shops crammed together on the sides; the first stop was a large white building called Gringotts, Harry almost stabbed the creature that opened the door for them when Minerva told him it was a goblin, it seemed the goblins of this world were very much different from the goblins of Faerun. It also seemed that the goblins of this world filled the role of clerks and bankers and after talking with a goblin Harry was lead down on a hair-raising cart ride down to where his birth parents' vault was.

It seemed Harry's birth parents were wealthy, Minerva objected to how gold Harry took but he informed her that he didn't know what he was going to buy and how much it would cost.

After another cart ride to the surface, Harry was then processed through the shopping system of books, cauldrons, potion ingredients and the last stop was a wand making shop where Harry nearly skewered the old man with his appearing act and then came an argument about wands.

"So I can't get a wand of inferno here?" Harry asked, the shop-owner replied exasperatedly "Our wands are multipurpose, learn a fire charm if you wish, now stop asking silly muggle questions and let me measure your wand arm"

Harry consented to letting the magical measuring tape measure his sword arm and then came another argument about wands.

"Let's stick with holly wands first, holly is sacred to druids who rangers are associated with and you said you use unicorn hair in making wands, so we'll stick with unicorn as they're wholly good" Harry said, the old man looked at Harry frustrated and replied "I'll be the judge of that, we'll try them all out, one at a time" he said & so the process of trying each and every wand the shopkeeper passed to Harry, this process continued for half an hour when Harry interrupted "Ever heard the phrase 'the customer is always right'? Let's try some holly-unicorn wands now" he said.

The shopkeeper looked at Harry in frustration & replied "Ever heard 'I know my business'?" he asked, Harry's reply "Humour me for once" "Oh very well, Mr Do'Urden"

Now some holly-unicorn wands were brought down and Harry proceeded to try them all in each turn, feeling a slight pull to each of them but they kept getting snatched away by the shopkeeper.

"But I feel something" Harry protested as a holly wand was taken away from him, "Yes, yes but not very much, we need a special connection between you and your wand" the old man replied, soon a holly wand was brought down that the shopkeeper said "Just to try" the wand immediately reacted to Harry, spraying a shower of red, gold and blue sparks, the shopkeeper smiled immensely and said "Curious, very curious" he muttered, Harry didn't bother asking what was curious and simply paid for his wand and left.

In the Leaky Cauldron

Harry having gotten bored with Diagon Alley and the Leaky Cauldron and was about to head out the front door when Tom the innkeeper called "Hold on! You can't go out there looking like that" he said, harry looked at the innkeeper and asked "Why not?"

"For one thing, you can't out there dressed like that and two, you can't go around armed to the teeth" Tom explained, Harry replied "I'm keeping my swords in their sheathes and what's wrong with my garb?" he asked, to answer Harry's question, Tom took Harry to a window to observe the outside world; it was certainly surprising to look at, the people's mode of dress was very much different, there was a lack of weaponry and they all just ignored each other walking past.

After Harry put his two swords in his bag of holding and had Tom transfigure his current clothes in suitable muggle clothing and given a quick course in muggle money, which Harry then went to Gringotts to have some of his wizard money exchanged to muggle money, Harry proceeded to explore muggle London, it was all very different for Harry, the people were different, the culture was different, the methods of travel were different, everything was different.

After thoroughly exploring muggle London, Harry headed back to the Leaky Cauldron and trudged up the stairs to his room and not even bothering to change his clothes, Harry flopped onto the bed and fell asleep, he felt very much out of place in this new world and desperately hoped that his friends back in Faerun were doing everything to find and return him home.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Do'Urden Chapter 2

A/N; hmmm… not many reviews have hit this story, people have added it to their favourite lists and are following it but so far there have only been two or three reviews, c'mon guys leave a review ya stingy bastards!

In this chapter we'll see Harry Do'Urden board the Hogwarts Express & meet his fellow students and meet his first flame for Hogwarts Nymphadora Tonks or as she prefers to be called Tonks and then we'll see Harry proceed to be sorted into Hufflepuff and start his first lessons and we'll see the first bit of Snape bashing and some Dumbledore bashing if I hadn't already started it.

Also we'll be seeing some Harry/Daphne friendship in this story, Daphne will be an ice queen but will warm up to Harry and maybe once Daphne grows up a bit, maybe a bit of romance will be in the air.

Now we begin;

September 1st saw Harry Do'Urden be brought to the London train station with some instructions on how to get to the platform, Harry asked why he couldn't just floo straight to Hogwarts, Albus replied that it was part of the experience and a chance to meet his fellow students.

Harry entered the platform 9 ¾ easily enough and boarded the train with his bag of holding all of his school equipment with him and his swords sheathed in his belt.

An incident occurred when a young bushy haired brunette's path was being blocked by a blonde haired boy and two thuggish boys that could've been mistaken for short trolls.

"Is there a problem kids?" Harry asked, the bushy haired girl replied indignantly "These boys won't let me pass!" she said gesturing to the three bullies, the blonde haired sneered at the girl and said to Harry "Mudbloods like her shouldn't be allowed to go to Hogwarts, they're filth!" he sneered while his two cronies growled in agreement.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the threesome and replied coldly to them, fondling the handle of his short sword "In case you three haven't noticed, your opinions don't matter" he said, almost drawing his short sword.

The blonde haired boy almost sneered but noticed Harry's weapons and significant height and muscle mass, the boy then took his cronies with him muttering something about his father.

Harry looked to the bushy haired brunette and asked "Are you alright now? Would you like some help with your luggage?" the girl then replied "Yes please, Mr…?" she said trailing away asking for Harry's name.

Harry replied "Do'Urden, Harry Do'Urden at your service" he said taking the girl's luggage, the girl then replied with her own name which was Hermione Granger "I was so excited to go to an actual magical school when I got my letter but now I see that magical world is just as bad as the normal one" she complained to Harry as they moved down the corridor, "You'll find people are people wherever you go, just be watchful of whom you talk to, keep your guard up and be a friend if you want friends" Harry said, the girl huffed a bit at that which made Harry smile inwardly, there was nothing wrong with that bit of advice, it's just at that age you tend not to heed advice of your elders.

Harry opened a nearby compartment, startling three youngsters "You three first years?" Harry asked, the three nodded quickly, Harry smiled and said "Good, have a new friend for you" he said, putting Hermione's luggage in a luggage rack and ushering the girl into the compartment "by your leave then" Harry said.

A young seventeen year old woman with bubble-gum pink hair noticed Harry and said to him "Trying to earn a prefect badge?" she asked humorously Harry looked at her quizzically and asked "A what badge?"

"Y'know one of these" the girl said, pointing to a small badge with the image of a badger.

Harry looked at it and asked the girl "You're in the exclusive order of the badger?" he asked, "Well it's not exclusive exactly, it's just the house I represent, what's your name?" the girl asked.

"Harry, Harry Do'Urden at your service" Harry replied shaking hands with the girl, "My name's Tonks, don't think I've ever seen you around at school before" the girl said.

"Understandable, I've never been to Hogwarts before" Harry replied, Tonks' face took on a look of surprise and she said "No way! How old are you?" she asked "Seventeen" Harry replied.

Again Tonks' face took on a look of complete surprise and she said "Seventeen? You must be the oldest first year to ever go to Hogwarts in a few centuries" Tonks said, Harry shrugged and said "Well truth be told, I'd rather not go" he said.

"Why not?" Tonks asked.

"Well I've very little use for magic, I've been trained as a ranger since I was five, so I've very little use for magic, magic is useful where it's needed but I prefer a good sword and bow to flinging spells at enemies and the fact the headmaster dragged me from my world into this place" Harry said.

"Dragged you? What do you mean the headmaster dragged you from your world?" Tonks asked perplexed "It's a long story" Harry replied, "We've got time before we reach Hogwarts, c'mon let's find a compartment and we can talk" Tonks said, so the two proceeded to find an empty compartment.

Finding an empty compartment and sitting down in it, Tonks then urged Harry to tell his story, so Harry proceeded to tell his life story of how he made a wish to be away from his cruel aunt and uncle, wandering the wilderness of Faerun and being found and adopted by his foster father Drizzt and his education as a ranger and how he was dragged against his will into the world he was in, Tonks asked some questions about Harry's world, such as how the elves of Faerun were different from the elves of this world, in turn asked Harry what the elves were like in this world, Tonks explained that the elves in this world were called house elves and were short creatures and were the servants of wizards, Harry identified them as brownies and explained the elves of Faerun were tall beautiful humanoids of great grace and of their darker brethren the drow or the dark elves and how his foster father Drizzt sought to break away from the evil ways of his race and his birth family and became a force for good.

Tonks then asked what sort of races existed in Faerun, Harry then explained the races that existed from humans, elves, and dwarves to the orcs, goblins, gnolls, trolls and demons.

Soon the train was nearing Hogwarts, Harry pulled on his school robes, Harry then asked about the order of the badger that Tonks was in, Tonks explained about the house system.

"Slytherins are known to be sneaky and ambitious, Ravenclaws are usually seen as the most intelligent but are a tad impatient when other people can't keep up with them, Gryffindors are seen as the bravest but can be very stubborn and thick-headed, but Hufflepuffs are the most helpful, loyal and hardworking, you should be in Hufflepuff" Tonks said to Harry as he fixed his swords in their sheathes, Harry smiled and said "I'll take that under advisement" he said with a smile.

The train then stopped at the platform, Harry then stepped off the train with the other students.

"First years and Harry Potter! This way please!" an enormous man called, the first years looked around wildly to see 'Harry Potter' Harry sidled into the shadows, sneaking past the half giant, down to the boats.

The sneering blonde boy from earlier demanded where Harry Potter was, Hermione asked "Where is Harry Potter?" the half giant replied "I don't rightly know, doesn't seem like he's here, the headmaster won't be pleased about this" he said directing the first years to the boats.

Harry snuck into a boat without any of the first years and the giant man noticing, when all the first years were in the boats, the half giant then called out for the boats to move forward, with that said the boats began to magically move forward moving across the lake.

Reaching the dock area, Harry exited his boat just as the other boats arrived, "Oh there you are Harry, was wondering where ye got to, follow me everyone" the half giant said, walking up a flight of stairs, to some wooden doors, they all waited for it to be opened.

The blonde from the train walked up to Harry and began "Harry Potter I-" he began "It's not Potter, it's Do'Urden and I've worked very hard to get that name, so if you don't mind I'd prefer that instead" Harry said cutting the boy off, the boy looked a little perturbed but began again "Harry Do'Urden, I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and you'll find some wizarding families are better than others, I can help you there" he said offering his hand to shake, Harry looked at it and replied "Since this world is new to me, I don't know any of the families but should I ever need to know I'll consult you" he said and shook Draco's hand, he could always stomp on the little shit later if need be.

A red haired boy asked in shock 'Why are you shaking his hand for? He's a Dark wizard!" he added in a stage whisper, Malfoy was about to say something but was cut off by Harry.

"What do you mean 'Dark wizard'? I know Good, Neutral and Evil as well as Lawful, Neutral and Chaotic, so what do you mean by Dark?" Harry asked, the red haired boy exclaimed "Everyone knows Dark wizards are evil!" the red-head said, Malfoy was about to say something again but was cut off again by Harry.

"Is there a corresponding Light wizard?" Harry asked, the red-head replied "Dumbledore's the leader of Light" he said proudly, "Fine man that Dumbledore" the half giant said as he knocked on the door, Harry curled his lip and said "Ah then Light doesn't necessarily mean Good" he said "But Dumbledore is good" the red-head argued, "Not necessarily" Harry countered as Minerva McGonagall stepped from the doors and lead the students into a large hall where four long tables were laid out in a row and a table where the teachers sat.

Soon Minerva then brought out a tattered wizard's hat and stool, Malfoy muttered something about going home if he was sorted in Hufflepuff, the red-headed boy said that Gryffindor was the best house and Hermione mentioned that Dumbledore used to be in Gryffindor.

Harry said "From what I understand, Hufflepuff is the best house" he said, Malfoy and the red haired boy both scoffed.

Soon the first year students were called out by name to come up to the hat and stool, as soon as the hat was placed upon their heads, a moment or so a rip from the hat formed a mouth and shouted out the name of the house the student was to be in.

Soon Harry was called up but Minerva got his last name wrong, so Harry refused to move an inch, Minerva realised her mistake and called Harry up by his chosen and earned name, Harry moved up to the hat and stool, nearly everyone in the hall was whispering excitedly about Harry Potter and asking why Harry looked so much older than they believed.

The hat was placed on Harry's head and Harry just sat there waiting for the hat to make its decision.

"Difficult, very difficult, plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind either and you value loyalty and hard work above all so there's no other alternative" the hat muttered in Harry's ear and then shouted "Hufflepuff!" the Hufflepuff table cheered out the congratulations.

Dumbledore watched Harry take off the sorting hat and seat himself beside his classmates, Severus was about to start talking to him about the lad's apparent arrogance, but the headmaster brushed him off, from a letter he had received from Ollivander, Harry had received the brother wand to Riddle's own wand but Harry hadn't asked about it, just paid for the wand and left, this rankled Albus slightly but he put that aside, there would be plenty of time for Harry to learn of his prophesied enemy, providing Riddle took the bait.

Then there was the fact that Harry was sorted into Hufflepuff instead of Gryffindor, it would've been preferable so that Albus could have his pre-programmed spies become friends with the boy and keep an eye on him, perhaps there was a way to change that but the Sorting Hat had spoken, their saviour was in Hufflepuff but still it rankled Albus.

Soon the ghosts had arrived, Harry immediately jumped up and drew Edge and made ready to attack, everyone went into a mild panic as they saw Harry draw his sword, Minerva called out to Harry "Mr Do'Urden may I ask what are you doing armed and ready to fight?" she asked, "It seems you have a ghost problem in your school, I'll be willing to take care of it for you all" Harry replied and moved towards a fat ghost who was backing away nervously.

"What do you mean take care of it? The ghosts here are harmless, they aren't able to physically harm people" Minerva explained while Harry explained about how the ghosts of Faerun were able to drain the youth & vitality of the living, after being convinced that the ghosts here didn't mean any harm, Harry sat down but kept a good grip on his sword, ready to draw it at a moment's notice.

After the feast, everyone left for their houses areas, Harry followed the first year Hufflepuffs to the Hufflepuff house area, seeing the portraits and pictures being able to move was a bit of an eye opening experience for Harry learning that were able to speak and move and respond to the students and teachers.

Soon the first years and Harry were lead to the Hufflepuff common room, and while Harry was older than the first years, he was still a first year and so he was to sleep in the first year dormitory.

_The next day…_

Harry fixed his swords in their sheathes, a first year said as he watched Harry adjust his swords "I don't think I've ever seen swords like yours, where did you get them from?" he asked.

Harry replied without looking "My short sword was given to me by my lord and foster father Drizzt and has some sentimental value and my other sword, Edge, I found in a tomb that once belonged to the Riders of Nesme and I've yet to use it" he said as he pulled on his school cloak.

"Umm… but we're first years, we don't need swords" the first year boy said nervously.

Harry looked at him and said "First year as a magic user remember? I don't know what I'll be facing and these… 'wands' look like very poor weapons for stabbing with" he replied as he adjusted his school robes.

The little first year boy looked very much disturbed at the thought of what they would be facing on their first day at Hogwarts.

The first class was Potions and the teacher was a greasy haired looking git and his name was Snape.

Snape called out the roster and he stopped on Harry's name, looked up and said "Mr Potter, our newest celebrity" he said sneering.

Harry gave a sigh and said to him "I've told your headmaster that my name is not 'Potter' it's Do'Urden" he said in a bored tone, Snape's sallow face tinged crimson and he replied "10 points from Hufflepuff for your cheek! You are the son of James Potter and you will answer with your birth name!" he spat.

Harry's brow furrowed dangerously and he asked in an even voice "How many points do you lose for not getting my name right?" he asked evenly.

"Another 10 points for talking back to me, Mr Potter!" Snape all but yelled as his face became almost red with anger.

"I don't have time for this, I'm leaving" Harry said and got up out of his chair and began to leave.

"YOU WILL SIT BACK DOWN MR POTTER!" Snape roared, Harry turned around with a smile on his face and he asked

"Are you talking to me?" he asked with a polite smile on his face "OF COURSE I'M TALKING TO YOU POTTER!" Snape roared.

"Mustn't be, because that's not my name" Harry said as he stood staring levelly at the Potions master, Snape's face formed a tic and he pulled out his wand and uttered "Incarcerous!" he shouted pointing the hex at Harry.

Harry spun on his foot to the side and began to run at Snape, shortsword drawn; Harry leapt at Snape, stabbing into the man's shoulder, Snape uttered a cry of pain, Harry then followed by twisting Snape's wand hand, breaking it, Snape's mouth opened up in pain but no sound came out and his wand fell to the floor with a small clatter.

Harry took another measure to stomp on Snape's wand, breaking it.

Harry then pulled Snape's face close to his and said in a dangerous whisper "I'm going to leave now and if you try to attack me again, you will sorely regret it, do you understand?" he asked in a harsh whisper.

Snape didn't answer, so Harry twisted the blade of his sword a little causing Snape to yelp his pain, Harry asked again "Do you understand?" he asked a little more loudly, Snape managed to nod, Harry satisfied with this answer pulled the tip of his sword out of Snape's shoulder and let him fall to the floor, Snape gave another yelp of pain his broken wrist hit the floor first.

Harry then turned to the students who were shocked by the sudden display of violence; Harry then walked over to the student who was hit by Snape's rope binding hex and cut her free and asked her "Are you alright?" he asked, the frightened student managed to nod and rubbed her limbs showing how sore they were.

"You and you, take this girl to the hospital wing and tell the healer there what Snape did, I'm leaving" Harry said pointing at two students who nodded quickly and took the girl out of the classroom.

As Harry turned to leave, Snape snarled at him "You'll be expelled for this!" he spat, Harry smiled at him and said "Didn't want to be here in the first place" he said smiling.

"Your wand will be snapped!"

"So?"

Snape's face took on a look of utter surprise through his pain at the Ranger's fearlessness at the prospect of his wand being snapped as said Ranger left the classroom.

_To be continued…_


End file.
